This Is How I Disappear
by CatLeone
Summary: Who is she? Is she good? Or is she bad? Will she kill them? Or will she not? She strugles between good and evil. Who will she choose? Will she turn her back on all of them, even on him? Or will she die protecting them? HitsugayaxOC Rubbish summary xD Read
1. Chapter 1

She fell

_She fell..._

Her bloody katana right beside her...

The loud roar made the girl sit up straight.

_'Chikushou'_She silently cursed. All the hollow that she fought. Everyone of them, the weakest obne of them all, hurt her badly. The big gash on her stomach made her wince as she moved. The darkness was consuming her, but she didn't let it take over.

Heavy footsteps made her eyes widen. She looked up, to see a huge hollow looking down at her hungrily.

The girl slowly gripped her katana. She slowly lifted herself up from the ground, not minding the pain or the blood that was staining her shinigami clothes.

_'Kasai Roppou, Musouka!'(Fire up, Dreamer!)_ The girl whispered as her katana took the form of the most beautiful sword.

The hollow swung it's arm at her as she disappeared from his sight and reappeared in the air facing him. She swung her zanpaktou at it's face creating a whip of fire, and it's face slashing it in half. The hollow cried out in agony, as it disappeared into the cold night.  
The girl landed on the ground holding her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach and it started to glow green. The gash was disappearing and the girl felt a little better.

She felt five unknown reiatsus coming closer. She whistled and a few moments later her mod soul came running to her. It looked worried.

_'Faia, are you okay?'_ It asked quietly.

The girl, Faia, nodded her head.

_'Look, there's someone here!'_ They heard yelling. Faia's eyes widened.

_'We have to get out of here!'_ She said harshly.

_'Oi! Who are you?'_ It was too late for running away. Faia slowly turned around to look at the man who was talking to her. She unsheted her sword very fast. It looked like a blur. The man's eyes widened when Faia disappeared from his line of vision. But widened even more when Faia appeared right beside him with her sword on his neck.

_'Don't move!'_ She whispered harshly.

_' Hyourinmaru!'_ Faia turned her head to see an ice dragon heading her way. She smirked and jumped right at it readying her zanpaktou for her attack. When she was just milimetres away from the dragon she swung her sword and the same whip of fire clashed with the dragon. A huge dust cloud covered the place and when it disappeared, Faia was gone.  
The five shinigami looked around and saw her standing there in her human body.

_'Well, it was fun meeting you, but i got to dash!'_ Faia saluted to the five people and ran to the opposite direction.

_'Matte!'_ She heard a woman shout, but she payed no mind. Their footsteps reached her ears as she ran faster.

_"Maybe the old man sent them..."_ She thought, but was soon interupted, when a man. A man she knew appeared right in front of her.

Her reflexes kicked in, and she jumped on the wall and with all her might jumped of the wall doing a few flips as she landed on the stone cold concrete behind the man.

_'What do you want old man?'_ She asked.

_'I just wanted to give you back your broom and also this. it was trashing up my shop.'_ The man said showing her the pumpkin doll.

_'Nee-san!'_ The doll screamed as it jumped of the man's hand and ran to Faia with tears in it's eyes. Faia looked at the doll unemotionally. When the doll was right beside her feet, she kicked it with all her might and it flew right into the man's face. He stumbled back a little and Faia smirked.

_'Don't make me repeat myself, old man!'_ Faia warned.

The five people were standing a little way back looking at the scene before them.

Faia suddenly disappeared and reappeared beside the man in the air with her leg streched out ready to kick him. She smirked and grabbed the broom the man was holding. She made a move to rip it out of the man's hands but he had a strong grip. So she did the next best thing. She kicked him with both of her legs and pulled out the broom. She did a backflip and landed on the ground with her legs streched out, her left hand holding her and the other on holding her broom. She grabbed the doll that was beside her and made a mad dash away from the man and the unknown people.

_'Kari-san! Matte!'_ The man shouted, but Faia didn't stop.

Again she heard footsteps. She looked back and saw those five people running after her. She silently cursed.

Her eyes widened a little as she stopped abruptly only to be thrown back. She landed on her right side and slid back. She opened her eyes and looked at the two figures facing her.

She slowly stood up holding her shoulder. The hot liquid ran through her fingers, but she payed no mind.

_'Kanna, Marion.'_ She said glaring at the two girls.

_'Long time no see, Fai-chan.'_ The blue haired woman said smirking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - Reunion

Part 2 - Reunion

_'What are you doing here?'_ Faia asked harshly, her glare intensifying.

_'Aren't you happy to see us Fai- chan?'_ Kanna asked.

_'Don't scrrew around! What do you want, Kanna?'_ Faia hissed venomously.

_'Your brother wants you back, Fai.'_ Kanna answered smirking.

Faia grabbed her broom and disappeared.

_'Where'd she...'_ Kanna was smacked in the head.

_'You're getting slow, Kanna-chan.'_ Faia mocked.

An anime vein appeared on Kanna's head.

_'Who are you calling slow, you midget?'_Faia smirked as she disappeared and reappeared right beside the blue haired woman and she swung her broom to her ribs. Kanna screamed in agony.

_'How that feels? huh, Kanna-chan? Did you get your answer now?'_ Faia asked.

The woman looked up from her kneeling position and glared. She disappeared.

Faia gave a big sigh as her eyes widened and she jumped back, one second later there was a crater where she was standing before.

_'We can toy around a little.'_ Kanna whispered in Faia's ear, before she kicked Faia to her side.

Faia slammed in to a wall and grunted.

_'Your kicks are getting weaker, Kanna-chan.'_ Faia smirked.

Kanna looked at Faia smirking.

_'Aren't you gonna fight back?_ She asked.

_'If that's what you want.'_ Faia said and disappeared.

Their weapons clashed.

_'Aren't you tired, Fai-chan?'_ Kanna mused.

An anime vein appeared on Faia's forehead.

_'Urusai, baka!'_ She shouted appearing beside Kanna and smacking her with her broom.

Kanna rubbed her head and looked at Faia.

_'You're stronger, Faia. I guess I have to take this fight to the next level.'_ She smirked.

Faia glared at her. Her eyes widened when the blonde girl appeared infront of her with her sword on Faia's throat. She was looking at her crazily.

_'Let me play a little, Kanna.'_ She said smiling wickedly and kicked Faia in the stomach.

Faia slammed in to the wall. She silently cursed.

_'Are you tired, Faia?'_ Marion whispered in her ear. Faia's eyes widened as she looked at the girl beside her.

_'Marion...'_ She whispered.

_'That's me.'_ Marion smirked with an evil glint in her eye.

Faia quickly stood up and jumped back, making some space between her and the girl.

Marion looked at faia smirking and readied her sword.

_'You're going down, Faia!'_ She screamed and attacked Faia.

Faia stood in a defensive position ready to defend herself. A woman suddenly appeared infront of Faia and blocked the attack that was for Faia.

_'Huh?'_ Marion looked at the woman shocked.

_'Yoruichi-san.'_ Faia said surprised.

The woman looked at Faia and grinned.

_'Need help?'_ She asked.

Faia shook her head and took out the candy dispencer and popped one in her mouth. One second later her gigai left her body. She unsheated her sword and said:

_'Kasai roppou, Musouka! (Fire up, Dreamer!)'_ She pointed her sword at Kanna and sent her a glare.

'Leave now!' She said.

Kanna smirked and turned fully to Faia.

_'We don't want to, Fai-chan. You'll have to battle us. If you defeat us, we'll leave.'_ She said smirking even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: The Battle

Part 3: The Battle

Faia glared at Kanna.

_'If that's what you want.'_ She smirked and disappeared from her line of vision.

_'That trick won't work on me again, Faia.'_ Kanna grinned and unsheated her sword blocking Faia's attack.

_'You're going down midget!'_ Kanna shouted throwing Faia back.

Faia slid back a little and looked at kanna intensively.

_'What's the catch between this battle?'_ Faia asked.

Kanna laughed.

_'You're smarter than you look.'_ She said.

_'I'll explain to you, Faia.'_ Marion spoke up appearing beside Kanna.

_'Setsu-sama wants you to come back. He sent us to find you. He said that when we find you , we have to bring you by force, if not, he has another plan. One, that's gonna bring you back for sure.'_ Marion said.

Faia started laughing.

_'What's so funny?'_ Kanna asked.

Faia looked at the girls grinning.

_'He won't get it, till I kick his butt, right?'_ She asked and disappeared, reappearing behind the two girls. She swung her sword creating a whip of fire.

The two girls blocked the attack barely. They slid back a little.

_'Hiya!'_ The pumpkin doll flew out of nowhere in a fighting position and kicked Kanna in the shin.

_'Take that!'_ The doll shouted throwing punches at Kanna. All of the girls stood there with big sweatdrops, before Kanna kicked the doll in Faia's direction.

Faia easily caught the doll with her free hand.

_'Well then, lets take this fight to the next level, Fai-chan.'_ Kanna said smirking and readied her sword. Marion did the same.

Faia grinned throwing the doll to her side.

_'There's two of you and only one of me. Only one way to make it a fair fight...'_ Faia said and took her swords sheat. She put the sword and the sheat in a 'X' position and looked at the girls.

_'Bankai.'_ She whispered loudly and light engulfed her. A few moments later she was standing with two swords in her hands and a pair of wings were on her back.

_'Well then, lets get this show on the road!'_ And all of them ran at each other.

The battle went on and on for a few hours. Faia blocked all the attacks that were thrown at her. She had a few scrapes, but it wasn't that bad. Kanna had a gash on her left shoulder and a few scrapes. The same was for Marion, except she had a gash on her left leg.

All the girls slid back, panting heavily.

_'I guess we need to finish this off, huh?'_ Faia asked.

Kanna and Marion nodded.

_'Mind if you two call out your Bankais, or do you want to lose painfully?'_ She asked again.

_'Sairento Kira! (Silent Killer!)'_ Kanna shouted, smirking.

Faia shifted her gaze to Marion. She looked back unemotionally.

_'I rather go down painfully, than show you my bankai, again.'_ She said harshly.

Faia winced at her words and looked down sadly.

Marion mummbled some words, calling out her zanpaktou.

_'Bankai!'_ Kanna whispered and after a bright flash, she was standing with a scythe in her hands.

_'Final attack.'_ Faia said and nodded her head. All of the girls started running at each other.

_'Katon: Faia Harike-n!(Fire release: Fire Hurricane!)'_ Faia shouted colliding with the girls.

A bright light of fire and smoke erupted them. When the smoke started clearing of, one figure was standing, holding her katana and its sheat. With bright orange hair and purple eyes.

Her eyes scanned the street, when she spotted what she was looking, she gave a small sad smile. Her head became lightheaded, her eyes closed and she fell backwards. The last thing she saw, was the five people from before.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: The Truth and Forgiveness

Part 4: The Truth and Forgiveness

Faia woke up in a room, she knew for a long time. She slowly sat up holding her head. The lightheadedness from earlier came back and she fell back.

_'You shouldn't move that much, Kari-san. You used to much reiatsu yesterday.'_ Ururu said appearing beside the girls bed.

Faia looked at the girl and closed her eyes.

_'Call me Faia. That's my real name.'_ She said smiling. Again she tried sitting up and suceeded.

_'Where's jii-san?'_ Faia asked grinning at the girl beside her.

_'I'm right here, Kari-san.'_ Urahara Kisuke swooned walked in to the room.

Faia sweatdropped.

_'I need to explain something to you, jii-san.'_ She said standing up and looking at him.

The man grinned.

_'Follow me, Kari-san.'_ He said and turned around, walking out of the room.

_'I'm not Kari-san, Jii-san. I'm Faia.'_ Faia said looking at the ground, red tainting her cheeks.

_'It isn't nice to lie, Kari-san.'_ Urahara laughed, which resulted Faia kicking him out of the room and walking out herself.

A few minutes later, they were sitting in a small room in front of a round table. the four people were there from before, too. Same for Yoruichi.

_'You have some explaining to do... Ah...'_ Yoruichi said sweatdropping.

_'I should probablu introduce myself.'_ Faia said looking at the table.

_'I'm... I'm Denkino Faia.'_ Everyone looked at her shocked, except for Urahara Kisuke.

Kisuke Urahara smiled, putting his hand on Faia's head and ruffling her hair.

Explain everything from the beggining. How did you end up in our world, Faia-san?' He asked.

Faia sighed.

_'Everything started when I was six. My parents were royal Reikai Tantei, so we were respected. It's true, we had hard time's too. There was a fashion in our family. Only men were tought the art of fighting. Women were like dolls. It just happened, that one day, I broke the rules and ran away to see my nii-san train. Everything seemed so unreal to me. All those kicks, punches, flips, that my wish became to become a fighter. So, I asked my brother to teach me, for being young, he was like a genius. He agreed and we started training. Always at night.  
As years went, the training became harder, I grew stronger. But it all ended fast. I was ten at that time when my parents found out. We were punished, My nii-san was taken to Seireitei, while I was locked up. I was there for a few weeks and when someone came to let me out, i had to flee. My nii-san was massacring our clan and left me barely alive. He just told me to become stronger and left me. I barely got out of the grip of death, and when I did, all I did, was train for the next four years, got into the Shinigami academy.  
Last year, my nii-san showed up again and I don't know how, but he brought me here, to Earth. That's my story. Do you remember, jii-san? When you found me. You gave me shelter, agreed to train me and all I did, was creat a lie of me being Mizuiro Akari. Because my name is hated. people think I'm the same as my nii-san, but I'm not. I just want to start a new life, Denkino Densetsu not involved in it.'_ Faia finished, looking down at her lap.

There was a few second silence, before yoruichi broke it.

_'Who were those two girls, yesterday?'_ She asked looking at Faia.

_'They are a differrent story...'_ Faia said smiling.

_'Tell us, Faia-san.'_ Urahara said.

_'Kanna and Marion. My good friends from way back. I knew them for my whole life. I trusted them, but you can't trust all people.  
When my brother left me alive that day, Kanna and Marion went with him. They seek power, like my nii-san. They think that destroying gotei 13 and taking over, will grant them the power they want, but __**hell**__ they're wrong. My nii-san, won't share power with them. He's to selfish, so I guess if he'll take over Soul Society, he'll kill Kanna and Marion'_ Faia said blankly.

_'Are they shinigami? And more importantly, are you a Shinigami?'_ Yoruichi asked.

Faia nodded her head.

_'Yes, they are shinigami. You should know by now Yoruichi-san, that I'm a shinigami-hollow.'_ Faia smiled.

_'And Jii-san... Gomenasai for lying. Forgive me.'_

The man smiled and nodded his head.

_'You're forgiven, Faia-san.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: The Shocking Truth

Part 5: The Shocking Truth

Faia looked at the man beside her and grinned.

_'Arigatou, Jii-san.'_ She said grinning even more.

_'You should meet our visitors from Soul Society.'_ Urahara said pointing to the five people.

Faia looked at them and a certain white haired boy caught her eye.

_'This is Madarame Ikkaku.'_ Urahara said pointing to the bald man.

_'Ayasegawa Yumichika.'_

_'I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaicho of 10th division!'_ A woman with large bust squealed glomping Faia.

_'You're so Kawaii!'_ She squealed even more hugging Faia tightly.

Faia turned blue from the lack of oxygen.

_'Matsumoto, let the girl go, you're killing her.'_ A husky voice said. Matsumoto looked at the white haired boy, releasing Faia in the process.

Faia inhaled deeply.

_'Nice to meet you, Rangiku-san.'_ She said smiling. She turned to the boy.

_'And who are you?'_ She asked.

_'Hitsugaya Toushiro, taicho of the 10th division.'_ The guy said.

Faia looked at the boy surprised.

_'You! A taicho? You're a midget!'_ She shouted laughing.

An anime vein grew on Hitsugaya's head.

_'Look at yourself! You're shorter than me!'_

Faia grinned.

_'But cuter!'_ She said showing a peace sign.

A small tint of pink, tainted the young taicho's cheeks.

_'Kawaii!'_ Faia and Rangiku shouted hugging the captain from both sides. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

The door to the room opened and all people looked to see a small pumpkin doll standing there. It's eyes lit up seeing the orange haired girl.

_'Nee-san!'_ It screamed running at Faia with streched out hands. Faia sweatdropped and when the doll jumped in the air, she punched it to the other side of the room.

_'Urusai, you stupid thing!'_ She snapped an anime vein on her head.

_'Glad to see you're okay, Abarai-san.'_ Faia said looking at the red haired man and smirking.  
The man smirked back and Faia sat down beside the young taicho.

_'Well then, Faia-san... These people are here for patroling the Earth. Now that we know who summoned the hollows, it'll be easier for us to defeat the enemy.'_ Urahara said.

Faia chuckled and everyone looked at her.

_'Jii-san. You don't know with what you are dealing. My relative is stronger than all of us combined. With the reiatsu he has, he can summon hollows bigger than the ones I fought. Ajuukaru, Gillian, Vasto Lorde, you name it. It wouldn't surprise me if he could crete hollows, too.'_ She said standing up and walking to the door, opening it.

_'I swore to avenge my parents, I'll be the one to bring my nii-san down.'_ She said looking back and then walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

The was an eerie silence.

_'Hitsugaya-taicho. I think we should introduce Faia to general Yamamoto-san. She should tell the situation about her brother. I'm sure Yamamoto-san won't execute her if she gives that information.'_ Yoruichi said.

_'Execute?'_ Matsumoto asked.

Urahara nodded his head.

_'Yes. Her family was Reikai Tantei. Also known as Spirit Detectives. It is said that it was just a lie, to fool everybody.  
25 years back, Denkino clan was known for killing many souls and sucking out their spiritual power. They were trying to achieve their goal, but soon were caught and some of the men were executed.  
Six years later, Denkino Densetsu was born. Many said, that he was going to be a great warrior and they were true. He excelled in many things and in the end took the wrong path to take.'_ Urahara told them.

_'Why would she be executed?'_ Ikkaku asked.

_'Of all the things her family and her brother did. The Denkino clan wanted to bring down Soul Society, but their dream was shattered when Densetsu massacred the whole clan, to see if __he__ was strong to fulfill that dream on his own. He left Faia, because he thinks she will join his side when he takes over Soul Society. That's his vision.'_ Yoruichi explained.

_'And how do you know we can trust her?'_ Hitsugaya asked.

Urahara looked at the boy through the end of his hat.

_'If I wouldn't trust her, she wouldn't be here.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: A bond of Friendship Is Born 1/2

Part 6: A bond of Friendship Is Born 1/2

_'If I wouldn't trust her, she wouldn't be here.'_ Urahara said standing up.

_'You should take her with you, Hitsugaya-taicho. She will be a great help, just give her a chance. If she would be in a life and death situation, of choosing her friends and dieing, or choosing to live and let her friends down. She would choose to die...'_ And with that Urahara walked out of the room, leaving the others in silence.

Faia was sitting on the roof, watcing the stars.

**"I wonder, would they take me with them, now when they know the truth."** Faia wondered a sad smile playing on her lips.

_'Faia-san.'_ Urahara said appearing beside the girl. Faia looked at him.

He smiled at her.

Faia grinned.

_'No way!'_ She shouted hugging the man.

_'Now, don't forget, Faia, Hitsugaya is the taicho, you will have to take orders from him.'_ Urahara said looking at the girl.

Faia nodded.

_'Fai-chan! We have to go!'_ They heard Rangiku shout.

_'Well then, I got to go. Take care, Jii-san.'_ Faia saluted to the man and jumped of the roof, running to catch up with the group.

The group was walking for quite sometime. Ikkaku and Yumichika left them not to long ago to go somewhere. It was only Rangiku, Faia, Jack and Hitsugaya. The pumpkin doll, which was sitting on top of Faia's head, shifted a little.

_'Nee-san?'_ It asked quietly.

_'Mhmmm...'_ Faia looked at the sky.

There was a few minute silence, when the doll gave a sigh.

_'How are you feeling?'_ Jack asked.

_'Okay...'_ Faia said stopping abruptly.

Rangiku and Hitsugaya turned around to look at her.

_'Can you feel it? Somene's following us.'_ She said looking directly at Hitsugaya.

He nodded his head.

_'Whatever happens, don't even think about fighting. I don't trust you.'_ He said.

Faia's eyes widened.

_'Get out of the way!'_ She shouted pushing Rangiku and Hitsugaya out of the way.

She was kicked in the stomach and slammed into a tree.

_'Chikushou.'_ She silently cursed, clutching her stomach. She looked up to meet Marion looking at her unemotionally.

_'Fight me.'_ She said harshly and kicked Faia. She flew to her left and crashed hard on the concrete, right beside Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

She slowly lifted herself up.

_'Let me fight.'_ She said.

_'No! I told you. I don't trust you.'_ Hitsugaya said poopping one candy into his mouth. His gigai left his body.

_'Now stand back. I'll fight her.'_

_'No!'_ Faia said quickly.

_'Goddamit! I don't trust you, so just stand back!'_ Hitsugaya said harshly to Faia.

Rangiku put her hand on Faia's shoulder. **"What should I do?"** Faia thought sadly.

Marion attacked hitsugaya and their battle began.

Faia was looking at the battle intently. The young taicho was good, but not good enough to defeat Marion, Faia knew that.

She saw Marion stop and light engulfed her. Faia's eyes widened. She took out her candy dispencer and popped one into her mouth. Her gigai left her body as she turned to Rangiku.

_'Look after my body and whatever you do, don't try to stop me. If I don't help Shi-chan, he's going to die.'_ She said.

Rangiku nodded her head.

'Taiyou Hoippu!(Solar Whip!) Faia looked at the battle with wide eyes and disappeared, reappearing in front of Hitsugaya in a defensive position.

_'I thought I told you to stay back!'_ He shouted.

Faia looked at him and smiled. the bright whip was coming closer and closer.

_'Why are you doing this?'_ Hitsugaya asked looking at Faia's back.

_'We're friends.'_ She answered and the bright whip engulfed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: A Bond Of Friendship Is Born 2/2

Part 7: A Bond Of Friendship Is Born 2/2

When the light cleared, you could see Faia standing in the same position with a big gash on her side. She was breathing heavily as her eyes were locked on Marion.

_'I see you blocked my attack.'_ Marion said unemotionally.

Faia smirked and disappeared, reappearing behind Marion.

_'Bankai'_ She said loud enough for Marion to hear. The blonde haired girl turned around, readying her sword to block Faia's attack, but Faia wasn't there.

_'Too slow."_ From behind and kicked Marion in the back. The girl stumbled a little and turned around, yet to see nothing.

_'You piss me off, Mari-chan.'_ Marion's eyes widened as she turned around fastly to meet Faia with a kitsune mask on. A purple aura was surrounding her.

_'Katon: Faia Harrike-n! (Fire release: Fire Hurricane!)'_ Faia said unemotionally and swung her swords in Marions direction.

A big wave of fire crashed into Marion and she was thrown back hard. Crashing into the concrete hard, she lost consciousness.

The mask on Faia's face disappeared. The same thing happened to her swords and wings. Her eyes were empty. She felt her side go numb and she fell towards the ground.

Someone grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up. She looked at the person who caught her. It was the young taicho.

_'Why did you take the attack for me, baka?_ He asked looking at the girl.

Faia grinned.

_'I wanted to show you, that you could trust me, Shi-chan.'_ She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

An anime vein appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead.

_'It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you.'_ He said angrily.

Faia gave a small smile, before she felt herself falling towards the ground again.

She wrapped her hand around the young taicho's neck and her head hit his shoulder. A small tint of pink tainted her cheeks, before everything became blurry.

She felt herself being lifted, so she opened her eyes. The young taicho was giving her a piggyback ride.

Faia smiled and put her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

_'Arigatou, Shi-chan.'_ She whispered as the lightheadedness overcame her, everything turned black and the last thing she heard, were two simple words.

_'Arigatou, Faia.'_

_'Where am I?'_ Faia asked opening her eyes and looking around.

_'Why hello, Faia.'_ Faia turned around to meet herself, only black and white.

_'Hinote!(Blaze!)'_ Faia whispered, glaring at the girl infront of her.

Hinote grinned and nodded slowly.

_'I knew you would end up here someday, again...'_ She spoke slowly.

_'Urusai! What do you want?'_ Faia asked emberassed.

Hinote shrugged.

_'You are clueless...'_ She gave a sigh.

_'You didn't see, right?'_ She asked. Faia shook her head.

Hinote sweatdropped.

_'A bond of friendship was born.'_ She answered grinning and walking closer to Faia.

_'You know, you should go. Your new friends are waiting.'_The white haired girl said and poked Faia in the forehead lightly.

Faia felt herself falling backwards. She saw Hinote wave and light engulfed her.

She heard voices. They were getting louder and louder.

'Nee-san!' She heard Jack shouting.

'Faia-san, please wake up.' That sounded like Inoue.

'Fai-chan.' Rangiku's voice filled her ears.

'Come one, wake up, baka. The young taicho's voice snapped her out of her trance as she opened her eyes to meet five people.

_'Nee-san!'_ The pumpkin doll screamed attacking Faia in a face hug.

Faia rolled out of the way and the pumpkin doll hit a pillow.

_'In your face, baka!'_ Faia shouted laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: The Wish

Part 8: The Wish

_'Good to see you're okay, Fai-chan.'_ Rangiku said.

Faia stood up and looked at the group.

_'Wasn't I bleeding to death?'_ She asked.

Everyone sweatdropped.

_'That's why you're at Orihime's house, baka. She healed you.'_ The white haired taicho said.

Faia sweatdropped herself.

_'I knew that!'_ She said grinning.

Faia turned to Inoue and bowed.

_'Arigatou, Inoue.'_ She said smiling. Inoue smiled back.

_'Where's my real body, guys?'_ Faia suddenly asked.

_'She was right here...'_ Rangiku said pointing to a seat right beside her.

Faia's eyes widened, as she ran ou of the room, straight into the kitchen, where her real body was creating a war. Flour was everywhere, the sauce was smeared on all of Faia's clothes. One word - mess.

_'What are you doing?'_ Faia asked calmly.

the girl looked at her and grinned.

_'I'm making a pie!'_ She said grinning.

Faia walked to her, an anime vein on her forehead.

_'You baka!'_ You ruined my clothes! What am I supposed to wear now?' Faia screamed and bonked the girl on her head. Faia grabbed her hand and started dragging her out of the kitchen.

_'Jack! Clean the kitchen! No buts, or else i'll fry you! When i get out of the shower, i want to see this kitchen clean!'_ She said fuming and disappeared in to the bathroom.

One hour late, Faia was back in her body and was clean. Putting on an oversized T-shirt and black shorts, she was good to go to sleep.

Faia walked out of the bathroom and straight into the kitchen, which was squeky clean. Faia looked around suspiciously.

_'Jack!'_ She shouted walking out of the kitchen and into the room she woke up in.

_'Yes, nee-san?'_ Jack said appearing infront of her, blocking the entrance to the room.

Faia looked at the doll suspiciously.

_'What are you hiding, Jack?'_ She asked looking at the doll darkly.

_'Nothing, Nee-san.'_ It shivered.

Faia turned around and walked to the front door and put on her sandals.

_'If anyone's looking for me, I'm on the roof, watching the stars.'_ She opened the nearest window and jumped out, climbing on to the roof and plopping down. She folded her arms beneath her head and looked at the night sky.

**"What was that that pervert doll hiding?!"** She thought suddenly.

**"What if they still don't trust me?! How the hell Am I supposed to prove them wrong?"** She thought sadly. Her gaze shifted to her right and she a shooting star.

**"A shooting star! I wish... I wish to prove everyone wrong about me being like my brother."** She thought opening her eyes and smiling.

She felt another presence and looked to her left to see the young taicho. He was looking straight at her.

_'Didn't think I would find you here.'_ He said after a few second silence.

Faia smiled and turned her head to look at the stars.

_'It's the only way, when I can think without someone interupting me... Like the pervert doll.'_ She whispered the last part.

The young taicho sat down beside her.

_'You see those stars, shining brightly over there. That's the Milky Way.'_ Faia suddenly said pointing to the stars.

_'I know, baka.'_ He answered.

'_But do you know any star constelations?' _Faia asked the young taicho.

There was a few second silence.

_'I knew you didn't know any. Now look you see...' She_ asked pointing to some stars.

_'That is the constellation of Orion.'_ Faia said and smiled. She started showing different constellations and explaining them. They didn't feel when the time flew by and it was already three in the morning.

Faia yawned, streching herself.

_'It's late, we should probably go to sleep.'_ She said standing up. Hitsugaya did the same.

Faia accidentally stumbled and Hitsugaya caught her by her waist. Faia looked at his eyes surprised.

Slowly their faces started moving closer, when both of them stopped.

Only inches apart.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9: The Long Day: Shopping is EVIL

Part 9: The Long Day: Shopping is EVIL! 

Standing in the strange position and a very uncomfortable silence, wasn't the best thing.

Faia shivered slightly when Hitsugaya let her go.

_  
__'Let's go.'_ He said and turned around, jumping of the roof.

Faia looked at the stars one last time, before she too, jumped of the roof and into Inoue's apartament.

Everything was dark.

She took of her sandals and walked into the room she, Rangiku and Hitsugaya were sharing. She made her way to her futon and silently layed(sp?) down.

_  
__'Goodnight, Shi-chan.'_ Faia whispered loud enough for the ttaicho to hear her, as she closed her eyes.

She heard him sigh.

_  
__'Goodnight, Faia.'_ The white haired boy responsed and with that, Faia let herself slip into a dreamless sleep.

Faia felt herself being shaken. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rangiku.

_'Wake up, Fai-chan. We're going shopping.'_ She said smiling.

Faia's eyes opened in an instant and she jumped up.

_'Nani?_ She screeched.

_'We're going shopping. You need to buy some new clothes, because your "real" self destroyed them.'_ The woman said grinning.

Faia's mouth fell open.

**"Kuso!"**

After a half hour of protesting, Faia gave in. Dressed in a simple black tee and jeans, she was dragged out painfully into the city.

_'Rangiku-san. Tell me again, why am I doing this?'_ Faia asked walking beside Rangiku.

_'Because your outfit is ruined and you want to impress taicho.'_ Rangiku answered smiling.

Pink tainted Faia's cheeks.

_'No, I don't want to impress anyone!'_ Faia said silently.  
'_Oh, look. What a cute outfit. Lets go in here.' _Rangiku said and dragged Faia into the shop and the shopping marathon of doom started.

After a few long hours, Faia and Rangiku came out of the shop. Rangiku carried many bags, because she bought all the outfits she tried on. Faia on the other hand, had a few bags.  
'_Finally, Freedom!' _Faia threw her hands in the air dramatically.  
_'It wasn't that bad, Fai-chan. Was it?' _Rangiku asked turning around and looking at the girl.  
Faia sighed and looked at the woman.  
_'Actually, it wasn't that bad like I imagined it would be. it was actually quite fun, Rangiku-san. Just like the old days.'_ She said smiling sadly and looking down.  
Rangiku smiled.  
'You want to talk about it, Fai-chan?' She asked.  
_'Maybe some other time, rangiku-san. No offence.' _Faia said smiling at Rangiku.  
The sudden beeping interupted their conversation. Rangiku dropped some of her bags and took out her phone opening it quickly.  
_'There's a hollow nearby.' _She said quickly and closed her phone, putting it into her pocket. She grabbed the bags she dropped.  
_'Let's go.' _Faia said and started running, with Rangiku behind.  
There was a big crash infront of them and a hollow jumped out of one of the shops.  
Faia and Rangiku stopped abruptly.  
The hollow looked at them hungrily. Acting fast, Faia took out her candy dispencer and popped one into her mouth. Her gigai left her body and she attacked the hollow, slicing it's mask.  
The hollow disappeared and Faia went back into her body.  
_'Great thinking, Fai-chan.'_ Rangiku said.  
Faia grabbed her bags and turned to Rangiku.  
_'I told you, shopping is EVIL.' _She said with a blank face. Rangiku grinned at the girl.  
_'Let's go then, Fai-chan.'_ She said and started walking in the direction of Inoue's apartament.  
_'Hai... Hai... Rangiku-san.' _Faia gave a sigh and went to catch up with the woman.

_'Taicho?! Taicho?!' _Rangiku shouted, as she an Faia entered Inoue's apartament.  
_'Hmm, He's not here. And I really needed to talk to him...' _Rangiku said disappointed.  
_'I'll go find him. Just let me change.' _Faia said grabbing one of the bags and walking into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

When Faia walked out of the bathroom, Rangiku squeeled and glomped Faia

Part 10: The Victim

When Faia walked out of the bathroom, Rangiku squeeled and glomped Faia.

'_You're so kawaii, Fai-chan. I hope you and taicho someday become a couple.'_ She grinned.

Faia's cheeks turned pink, as she got out of Rangiku's grip.

'_Urusai, Onna.'_ She said as she put on her shoes.

'_Someone had a crush! That's so kawaii!'_ Rangiku squeeled in joy.

'_Ja Ne, Rangiku-san. I'll find Hitsugaya-taicho for you.'_ Faia said walking out of Inoue's apartament and sighing.

"**That was emberassing."** Faia thought.

"**Now where to look?"** She looked around and closed her eyes.

"**There!"** Faia snapped her eyes open and ran to her right. Passing many houses and shops, Faia started running up a hill. Not to long after she spotted the white haired taicho watching the sunset. Faia slowed down and looked at the boy. The setting sun hit his features perfectly, thus resulting Faia to heat up and blink stupidly at the young boy's hotness. (xDDD)

Faia broke the silence.

'_Nee, Shi-chan?'_ She asked quietly.

'_It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you.'_ The white haired captain said angrily.

'_I don't belong to any of the squads, Shi-chan. So, I don't need to call you Hitsugaya-taicho.'_ Faia grinned and stuck her tongue out.

Silence came over again and the white haired boy seemed in thought.

'_You know, I used to come here, too. But I stopped just because it always bringed back unwanted memories.'_ Faia broke the silence again, as she smiled sadly.

'_Why are you here, Shi-chan?'_ She asked looking at the boy.

'_I couldn't find a better place that had a better view of the sunset.'_ Hitsugaya answered.

The sudden beeping broke their conversation. Hitsugaya grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

'_There's a hollow not far from here. Lets go!'_ He said and started running to the opposite direction from where Faia came.

"**Not once did he look at me…"** Faia thought running to catch up with the white haired boy.

As they neared the place, where there was supposed to be a hollow, Faia heard someone shouting.

'_Tasukete! Tasukete! (Help!)'_

'_Someone's in trouble!'_ She said and took out her candy dispencer, popping one into her mouth, as her gigai left her body.

'_I'll defeat the hollow.'_ Faia whispered as she jumped in the air and shunpoed to the hollow.

'_Kasai roppou, Musouka! (Fire Up, Dreamer!)'_ She whispered very softly, as she unsheted her sword, and with a quick movement slashed the hollows mask. It disappeared and Faia appeared beside the white haired taicho.

'_So this was the victim?'_ She asked looking at the girl infront of her.

'_It seems so. She can see us, so that means she has high spiritual power.' _

'_What are you people talking about? What's this 'spiritual power' thing anyway?'_ The girl asked in a very high pitched voice.

'_I'm Denkino Faia and we'll explain everything to you when the time comes.'_ Faia said clutching her left ear.

The girl looked at Faia very disgusted and then she turned her head to look at Hitsugaya. Red tainted her cheeks.

"**Oh My God!"** Faia thought rolling her eyes.

The girl turned her head a little and started blinking flirtilly.

"**Is it just me? Or do I think she's not even human?"** Faia thought suspiciously.

'_I'm Shoorai Izanami.'_ She said taking a step closer to Hitsugaya.

"**God, if she tries to rape him, I'll kill her!"** Faia thought angrily.

"**Why did I go looking for him? Ah, yes…"** Faia thought as she remembered why she had to fing Hitsugaya.

'_Hitsugaya-taicho. Rangiku-san wanted to talk with you.'_ Faia said barely controlling her temper. Thie girl was really driving her nuts.

"**Why in the hell am I jealous??"** Faia thought frantically.

'_Do I have to come with you, Hitsu-chan.'_ Izanami asked blinking innocently.

"**Let me at her! Let me kick her!"** Faia screamed in her head.

'_We'll find you, Shoorai-san.'_ Hitsugaya said and grabbed Faia's hand and started dragging her away.

'_Chotto Matte! What if there are more of those things?' _Izanami shouted.

'_We'll destroy them!'_ Faia shouted back.

When they were a good distance away from Izanami, Faia ripped her hand out of Hitsugaya's grip.

'_We'll fing you, Shoorai-san.'_ She mocked Hitsugaya.

She got back into her body and saluted to Hitsugaya.

'_Don't wait up for me. I'll be back late.'_ She said with venom dripping from her voice as she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11: Tears

Part 11: Tears

When Faia got back to Inoue's apartament, it was already past midnight.

Silently, she walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she looked inside. Suddenly, the lights in the kitchen turned on and Faia turned to the person who was standing in the doorway. It was Hitsugaya.

Faia closed the fridge and tried to leave the kitchen, but the white haired boy blocked her exit.

'_Nani?(What?)'_ Faia asked looking at him.

'_What is it?'_ The white haired boy asked and Faia would have sworn she saw something in his eyes flick.

Faia threw her hands in the air dramatically.

'_It's her, that's it! The girl we saved, we shouldn't have talked to her. God, knows who she is! Now, we're not gonna have a normal life, because the next time we'll have to save her, it will be the last time we same someone! We'll die, because, of that!... That… Thing you call a girl!'_ Faia exclaimed waving her arms in the air frantically.

'_Are you jealous?'_ Hitsugaya asked looking at Faia.

Faia twitched.

'_Of what? Her? Why should I be jealous of her? Huh?'_ Faia asked looking at the white haired boy in front of her.

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

'_Maybe, because she's more good looking than you.'_ He told Faia without a care.

At his words, Faia's eyes widened. She stood shocked.

'_Shi-chan?! What are you doing here?'_ The heroine of the discussion walked into the kitchen.

Faia looked down, her bangs shielding her eyes, as her fists were shaking.

'_For fuck's sake, what is she doing here?'_ Faia asked angrily, still not showing her eyes.

'_Hitsugaya-taicho?'_ Rangiku asked, walking into the kitchen.

'_Fai-chan?'_ She asked looking at the girl.

'_Well, she's here, because she said she knows something about the hollow attacks.'_ Hitsugaya answered unemotionally.

'_Have you thought that she could be lying?'_ Faia asked, not moving, before her head snapped upwards and her purple eyes locked with Hitsugaya's. He could clearly see pain in them. And then, Faia's hand made contact with his cheek.

'_I. Hate. You!'_ She whispered, as she ran out of the kitchen, grabbing her backpack and running towards the front door.

'_Faia. Matte!'_ The familiar voice of the orange haired woman was heard, as she ran to catch the girl. Faia stopped for a second, as she looked back at her new friend and then, she left the apartament.

Her emotions got the best of her, as a tear slid down her cheek, followed by another and another. There could be heard footsteps, probably running to catch up with her, so she ran faster.

Yes, she wanted to die, but she wanted to live at the same time. But she wanted to live a normal life. She wanted to turn the time back. She wanted to be dead. Why? Because, she was falling hard, like she never fell before…

As she took a sharp turn, she suddenly collapsed.

"**Your weak!"** A voice taunted in her head.

Faia slammed down her fists on the hard concrete.

'_Iie..'_ She whispered, for herself, as she turned to look at her pursuer.

'_What do you want, Hitsugaya-taicho?'_ Faia asked sourly, a scowl on her face.

'_I…' _

'_Urusai!'_ Faia snapped, as she wiped her eyes.

'_Whatever, I don't care what you have to say. I thought I was your friend now. And atleast I thought you'd trust me, just a little bit.'_ Faia said, showing the little space between her fingers.

'_I guess I was wrong, you still don't trust me. After I took the attack that was meant for you. God, I'm so!...'_ Faia screamed, as she clutched her head.

The white haired boy plopped down beside her and she felt his hand on her shoulder.

'_Gomenasai…'_ He silently whispered.

Faia pushed his hand off and stood up quickly.

'_You could have atleast talked to me about bringing her to Inoue's apartament… But now, it's too late…'_ Faia whispered, as her reiatsu rose up and her eyes flashed dangerously.

'_Faia…'_ Hitsugaya whispered barely audible.

'_Sayonara, Hitsugaya-taicho.'_ Faia bowed her head, before she disappeared into the night. (xD)

The white haired boy looked around. Faia disappeared without a trace. He couldn't feel her cheerful reiatsu anymore. Nothing. It seemed as if she was wiped of the face of the Earth.

The boy silently stood up, as he started making his way back, from where he came.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him from afar.


End file.
